Alianza de Destruccion
by super legenda
Summary: Después de mi derrota estaba desorientado, no sabia que hacer lo que viniendo de mi es raro, hasta que se me vino la inspiración, destruir a todos con una Alianza de Destrucción.
1. Alianza de destruccion

**Advertencia: Múltiples spoilers de videojuegos.**

 **Alianza de Destrucción.**

Estaba caminando por un lugar oscuro y vacio, completamente desesperado, hace casi 10 años que estaba atrapado ahí y quería salir, lo intente de todo, teletransportarme, volar hasta muy lejos intentando encontrar una salida, incluso meter todo dentro de un cuadrado conmigo adentro y hacerlo estallar pero nada funciono, lo que si podía hacer para mi sorpresa era traer a alguien de _afuera_ , lo que descubrí con dolor debido a que apareció mi enemigo, Mario de papel, yo intente derrotarlo pero no pude, después de mi derrota hace años, seguia muy débil y me hizo papilla y después desapareció.

Yo estaba meditando y me acorde de hace una década cuando me "alíe" con Blumiere, alias conde Cenizo, y como casi destruí todo, y de repente lo entendí, gracias a esa alianza casi lo hice, así que ¿Por qué no hacer otra?

Hice aparecer un libro que era una de mis lecturas favoritas antes de unirme a Cenizo, "Villanos a través de las dimensiones" Estuve leyendo un largo rato y sonreí, los hechos que hicieron todos eran impresionantes, y ellos eran muy poderosos, decidí que con ellos podría salir de ahí y destruirlos a todos de una vez con mi "Alianza de Destrucción".


	2. Presentaciones malvadas

**Presentaciones malvadas.**

Empecé un hechizo complicado, iba a invocar a decenas de seres a la vez y eso consume mucha energía, pero creo que tengo la suficiente

Yo: _**Invocait malasis, poderus maximia, destructae ¡Completae! (**_ Invocar malvados de poder máximo y destructores ¡Completos!

Apareció un gigantesco resplandor negro y rojo y de ahí salieron muchos seres.

Ganondorf: ¿Qué hago acá? ¡Estaba intentando controlar el mundo y de repente esto!

Bowser: ¡Y yo estaba intentando secuestrar a una princesa!

Yo: Déjenme explicarles compañeros, soy Dimencio, un poderoso hechicero al cual derrotaron cuatro héroes hace 10 años, y quiero vengarme de ellos y del universo haciendo una LMDU.

Maglor: ¿LMDU?

Yo: Es un acrónimo, significa "Liga de Malvados Destructores Universales"

Apofis: ¿Estás diciendo que hagamos una alianza? ¡Soy la encarnación del caos! No trabajare con un bufón.

Kefka: Para que sepas, pueden hacer más de lo que aparentan, como engañar a su amo y destruir el mundo.

Yo: ¿Hiciste eso?

Kefka: Si.

El hace una risa que pone los pelos de punta a algunos.

Yo: Nos llevaremos bien, yo engañe a mi "amo" y destruí un montón de dimensiones.

Kefka: ¡Increíble!

Apofis: ¿Destruir dimensiones? Bueno… puedes serme muy útil

Yo: No, ustedes me serán útiles.

Apofis: ¡Puedes ser poderoso pero no obedeceré a un bufón!

Yo: Tú lo quisiste.

Chasqueo mis dedos y a la serpiente los ojos le dan vueltas.

Yo: Siempre funciona con los reptiles.

Apofis: ¿Qué deseas amo?

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante eso, y al ver al caos postrándose, ellos también lo hicieron.

Yo: Muy bien, yo sé quiénes son pero los otros no lo saben, preséntense y digan que pueden hacer.

Bowser se adelanto.

Bowser: Soy el rey de la raza Koopa, Bowser Morton Koopa, yo puedo…

Pesadillo: ¡Traicionarme!

Bowser: Oh tu.

Yo: ¿Qué pasa Conde?

Pesadillo: Antes me presentare.

Bowser: ¡Yo estaba!

Yo: Pareces un bebe, preséntate.

Pesadillo: Soy el rey murciélago el Conde Pesadillo, yo puedo confertirme en muchos murciélagos, también puedo hacer clones de mi, lanzar esferas de energía negra, ir recuperando de a poco fida, , comer unos ofjetos que aumentan mi poder, también conferti a toda la población de una isla en piedra.

Yo: ¡Malvado!

Pesadillo: Mi caso es que, hice una alianza con Fowser, le frinde mi propio poder, le ayude a oftener la Piedra de los Sueños, un ofjeto que cumple cualquier deseo, lo ayude a defender de la mejor manera su castillo, y cuando finieron nuestros enemigos él me dejo tirado, y él se escapo con la piedra que YO le conseguí.

Yo: Vaya caso, bueno no sé qué decir, yo también cometí un acto de traición para conseguir un objeto súper poderoso, pero su caso parecía de bastantes más unidos así que él habría tenido que compartir el poder contigo Conde.

Pesadillo: Gracias por tu opinión.

Bowser: Bueno sigo, puedo lanzar fuego, tengo gran fuerza, puedo meterme en mi caparazón para defenderme y cargar fuerte desde adentro, hacer ondas de choque al saltar y teletransportarme.

Ganondorf: Ahora yo, soy el Lord oscuro Ganondorf Dragmire, no tengo demasiada magia, pero soy un gran espadachín, puedo lanzar esferas de energía, invocar espectros y transformarme en Ganon, que es una forma bastante poderosa.

Maglor: Ahora yo, soy Maglor, tengo muy poco poder, pero soy un gran constructor, cree una nave espacial con vida propia que viaja a través de dimensiones.

Yo: ¿Viaja a través de dimensiones? Me será muy útil debido a que yo puedo sacarlos a ustedes de acá pero no puedo sacarme a mí mismo.

Maglor: Vaya caso.

Kefka: Yo soy Kefka Palazzo, tengo un poder mágico mediano, pero mis hechos lo compensan, para resumir, logre conseguir toda la magia de mi mundo.

Yo: ¿¡Toda la magia de un mundo!? Vaya, muy bien hecho.

Kefka: Y gobernar el mundo un año.

Yo: Eres increíble.

Después se adelanto un hombre de pelo plateado y que tenía una espada de dos metros.

Sefirot: Soy Sefirot, soy un hábil espadachín y un mago mediano, mi acto malvado fue invocar un meteorito que casi destruye al mundo.

Yo: Muy bien hecho.

Un leopardo gris se adelanto.

Tai Lung: Soy Tai Lung, soy un hábil guerrero Kung Fu, yo pude hacerles frente y ganar a cinco maestros de Kung Fu a la vez, y a mi propio maestro.

Yo: Eso no está nada mal.

Despues se presento una criatura que parecía un grifo.

Eradicus: Soy el Maestro de la Noche Eradicus, puedo lanzar rayos, lanzar fuego, volar y tengo una enorme fuerza.

De repente un pavo real se adelanto.

Shen: Soy Lord Shen, soy un hábil guerrero de Kung Fu, soy magnifico en el manejo de espadas y lanzas, y puedo usar mi plumaje como arma, además soy un hábil inventor.

Apofis: Soy la encarnación del mal Apofis, puedo hacer muchas cosas como por ejemplo dividir muchas veces mi esencia para enfrentar a varios rivales a la vez, mi hazaña fue comerme al sol.

Todos: ¿¡Comerte al sol!?

Apofis: Si.

Yo: Hemos terminado con las presentaciones, ahora vamos a planificar la destrucción de todos los universos.

Chara: Te olvidaste de mí.

Yo: ¡Ah, lo siento pequeña!

Chara: De pequeña nada, soy Chara Kniver, aunque con mi familia adoptiva es Dreemurr, yo tengo el poder de la Determinación.

Maglor: ¿Determinación?

Chara: Es un rasgo de mi alma, si es muy fuerte uno puede regresar de la muerte, y cuando obtengo un alma con mucha, yo puedo ¡De una cuchillada destruir el mundo! Y lo hice ya miles de veces, debido a que se convencer a la gente para que se vuelva Genocida, y al final apoderarme de su fuerte alma.

Todos: ¡GUAU!

Yo: ¿Poder destruir el mundo de una cuchillada? ¿Convencer a miles para que se vuelvan Genocidas? ¡Eres increíble! Bueno, ahora hay que hacer planes de destrucción universal.


End file.
